Cutting apparatuses, which are configured to cut a current-carrying member configured to conduct electricity, are conventionally known in the art. This type of cutting apparatus is used to cut off electrical power from a power source in case of, e.g., disasters.
As this type of cutting apparatus, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an electrical-wire cutting apparatus having a ceramic blade. If a metal part contacts a cutting location of an electrical wire as a current-carrying member, electricity flows between the cut pieces of the electrical wire. Thus, this electrical-wire cutting apparatus uses insulating ceramic for the blade. However, one problem is that this cutting apparatus cannot be used to cut relatively rigid electrical wires due to the strength of the ceramic.
As a solution to this problem, Patent Document 2 discloses a cutting apparatus having a metal blade coated with an insulating material. In this cutting apparatus, a hitting stand, which is configured to place thereon an electrical wire to be cut, is also coated with an insulating material, in addition to the blade.